


His Wolf (Larry Stylinson)

by mayalooloo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalooloo/pseuds/mayalooloo
Summary: Larry Stylinson AUWolves.Wolves are fascinating creatures, even though most people in this small town think of them as a nuisance. Louis, however, is obsessed over them. As much as his parents forbid him to walk anywhere near the woods, in fear of the incident happening again, you will always find him gazing into them longingly. No one knows why.He use to tell people, when they asked, that he just felt connected or drawn to the woods. After him just giving the same answer to everyone they stopped asking and he just stopped taking about it. Everyone avoids him now. Louis is okay with that. Actually, he is more than happy that no one is bothering him anymore about it. He didn't like talking about his woods with people anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

"Louis!"

Louis turned his head just in time to see his friend yelling and waving his arms madly, trying to get his attention. He watched confused to why his friend was freaking out so much.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Louis yelled back concerned if Harry needed help with something. When he said this, however, something rushed by him nearby in the bushes. He glanced that way for a second, seeing nothing, before turning his attention back to his panicking friend.

"Louis! Hurry!" Harry was running toward Louis now.

That's when Louis started to realize that something wasn't right. Harry was never the one to get like this. He was always so calm and laid-back for an eight year old, never like this. His heart started to race faster as his friend got closer. He wanted to run but he couldn't. He was frozen in fear. He was starting to wish he knew what was happening that is causing Harry to get so worked up, but then a growl emitted out from behind him. 

I halted and watched as they pulled the boy down.

I watched as they bite and nip at the Louis' clothes trying to find an opening to dig into.

I watch as the first signs of blood drips onto the snow staining it a crimson color.

He made no move to scream or fight back. He just lies there gazing up upon the tops of the trees in silence and they try to feast on him as their hunger grows by the taste of warm fresh blood in their mouths. 

Then, slowly, Louis turns his head to the side. His eyes that were slowly glazing over met mine. A single tear fell from his bright blue eyes. The same blue eyes with I have known for over a year. The ones that always had this shine to them no matter what. That shine was gone now and was replaced by empty orbs of what they were. They were broken at such a young age and that broke something inside me.

Suddenly, a low grumble of a growl sounds loudly throughout the area, cause all the wolves to halt their movements and look up. At me. I had no idea where it came from but it seemed to be working. I slowly started to walk forward once more watching as they took steps backwards away from my friend.

There were a couple of snarls of protest but I stare them down, looking for a challenge, until they lower their heads and back away in defeat.

Standing taller, I ran the rest of the way over to Louis and threw myself next to him. I kneel over him, not stopping the tears from falling from my face as I watched my best friend struggle to breathe below me. I should've gotten help but I couldn't have left him like this.

"Louis! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Oh no! No no no!"

I hear from far off in the distance. I turn my head and see his mom run this way. She immediately took out her phone to call for help as she sprinted over. She dropped to her knees beside me and tried to push me away from her injured son. I resisted and tried to hold on but I was only eight. She succeeded in prying me away and left me there as she picked up her son and took him back to the house where his father was waiting for them. I made no move to follow and just sat there and watched. 

That was the last time I saw my best friend.

______________________________________________________

"Louis, sweetie, it's time to come in."

Louis turns his head away from the woods and sees his mother standing in the doorway waiting for him to enter the house. He has only been out here for three hours and he feels as if it hasn't been enough. He hasn't seen the wolves at all today and he wants to stay out later to see if maybe they would come around.

"Louis?" His mom calls again. "It's time for dinner"

It was then that Louis realized the sun had just gone down leaving the sky a dark-ish purple color. Maybe he has been out here longer than he first thought.

"Okay mum." Louis states with a sad sigh. No wolves today. He gets up from his spot on the ground at the edge of the woods and walks toward the house, occasionally glancing back at the woods, not wanting to miss a chance of seeing a shadow in the woods. He made it into the cool air-conditioned house a lot slower than his mom wanted which caused her to frown at him before heading back to the kitchen. He follows her, not because he wants to get a head start on dinner but because the kitchen window has a nice view of the woods behind the house.

He probably stood there, completely still and barely blinking, for a good five minutes before his mother groans and gently pushes him away from the window so she could get to the sink.

"Really Louis?" She said as she turned on the faucet. "You can't go minute without looking into those woods?"

Louis said nothing and sat down at the table which was ready set for dinner. He leaned his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his hand as he waited for everyone else to join him at the table. Every once in a while, he catches himself sneaking glances out the window. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with the woods but every time looks or even thinks about the them he gets this calming sensation that washes over him. He just feels drawn to the woods... Or what was in them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday!"

Louis was jolted awake by the sudden harshness of light that entered his room. He opened his eyes only to have them forced closed again when the direct rays of sun, that was normally shielded behind curtains, shone straight into his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes again but kept them squinted as he looked around his room to see what all the commotion was about.

His family was scattered through out his room with bright smiles on their faces. His mother was over by the window, who was probably the one who opened the curtains. His dad and little sister were at the foot of his bed each holding something. They each seemed very excited about something which made Louis internally groan. It was too early for this much excitement. He was a night person. And everyone knew that.

"Happy Birthday Louis!" His father announced loudly as if he wanted the whole woods to know it was his birthday. He hands him what he was holding which happens to be a present. A small box. Very small. Barely awake, Louis posted a small nearly fake smile on his face as he slowly lifts the lid of the box. However, he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. In the box was a single key. Not the kind you would see on a necklace but a different kind of key. The kind every teenager had by now, except him... Well not anymore.

His family was staring at him intensely waiting for his reaction. But Louis kept a blank face. He wanted to be excited but it just wasn't possible at the moment. Besides, he wasn't through cringing on the cliche way his parents gave him a car. Disappointed by Louis reaction, his father tapped his little sister on the back in a way of telling her to give him the other present. But there was a glint in his eye. The way he watched the present move from his little sisters grip to Louis'. It was almost smug and his mother wore the same look.

He hesitantly opened the second box, which was much larger than the first. In the box, there was a layer of paper successfully hiding whatever was beneath. But what Louis saw when he removed the paper managed to bring a small smile to his face.

You idiot! He seemed to say to me. He glared at me through his wild eyes and a low growl hanging from his throat. He paced around me snarling, trying to get me to submit but I wasn't having it. He needs to know the dangers of what the pack did. I will not stand down.

His muzzle curled showing his teeth when I showed no signs of submitting. Suddenly, he stopped. In front of me, only a few feet away. He looked like he was conflicting something in his head. After a long moment of standing there and staring at each other, anticipating each other's next move I got distracted and turned my head as another wolf shouldered past me. But that was my mistake. The last thing I remember was a sudden excruciating pain in my lower abdomen and the harsh sound of a bone snapping.

"You're kidding?"

"No... Not really."

"I'm not understanding what exactly is going on right now. You just got a new car and you don't seem the least bit happy about this? At all?" Niall looked at him in shock about how odd his best friend was acting at the moment. Louis is normally a very positive person and always happy, but there are days he stays reserved and keeps to himself. But that has been happening a lot more often and it's really worrying him.

"Okay... Whatever. Oh! I have something to show you!" Niall remembered then bounced up on his toes knowing that this will lift Louis' mood quickly. He slid his backpack off his back and laid it on the table near him. He unzipped it and started to search through it with great difficulty since he wasn't quite a neat person.

While Niall was grumbling in frustration at his bag, Louis decided to walk around a bit. He has been here many times but he will never ever get use this. He always found joy when looking at all the pictures around Niall's house. There's always a couple new ones every time he steps in. It surprises him how such a boy like Niall could stay so tranquil for a moment to take any of these pictures. He had such a talent though. It literally amazed him.

"Look!" Niall screamed out in relief. Louis turned around and look at Niall who was walking over to him with a stack of papers in his hand. With interest, Louis met him half way. Niall handed over the stack with a shaky hand, now nervous on how Louis will react.

Louis held the stack carefully in his hand not wanting to wrinkle or bend one by accident. Not looking at them quite yet, he walks over to the nearest lamp for better lighting with Niall right on his heels. Louis stood under the bright light and looked down at the first page with Niall peeking over his shoulder and breathing on his neck.

The first was a picture that was bit out of focus but he could easily make out a bunch of trees. The next had another picture that was almost the same but it wasn't as blurry and gave Louis a fuzzy feeling inside at the sight of a familiar set of trees. His forest. But why were there pictures of his forest? He heard Niall shuffle behind him in impatience so he went to the next page. This one was different. It was an article.

Wolves Sighted Near Central Park. 

Louis' heart leaped and he wanted to read it but since Niall seemed to eager from him to continue, he flipped to the next page. There were more images of his forest. They were taken at the exact same place but at a different angle. But that was not what caught his attention. If he looked close enough, he could pick up a little blurry dark silhouette deep in the underbrush. It could be anything but Louis knew what it was. Full of curiosity, he swapped to the next picture which made him smile. The camera finally managed to focus on what the dark shadow was. But there were a lot more of them. The whole pack. All together. He quickly flipped through them and frowned at the end. It was then he realized that it wasn't the whole pack. He remembered counting twelve wolves all together in the pack one day but there were only eleven present in the image. One was missing.

Once he got to the last picture when the wolves were no longer there, he sighed. He was kind of upset that one was missing. He hoped it just wasn't visible from the camera and not actually missing. He was on the beginning picture and began to search through them again not wanting to miss anything. Losing interest, Niall slowly backed off and wandered away leaving Louis all alone to look at the photos again; in which he vigorously searched through them again. Once he got to the last picture once more it finally sank in that what he was looking for just wasn't in this pile. Disappointed, Louis moved to the article and leaned against the wall to read it.

It's been nearly three years since the Wilburrow Pack has last been seen. No one knows where they disappeared off to but after they were spotted in Central Park last weekend, conflicted views of their return has arose. This news is drawing people from towns over to join in the celebration of the wolves' return. Unfortunately, not everyone feels particularly delighted about this as others-

Ignoring the last statement, Louis carefully folded the article and slid it into his pullover pocket. He wanted to finish the article but alone in his own room as he didn't have to conceal his excitement anymore.

"Hey, uh, Niall? I'm going to head home now."

"Oh, okay. See you...um later then?"  
Without responding, Louis rushed out the door. He stepped out onto the pavement and picked up speed. He wanted to make it home a soon as he could. Of course Louis wanted to walk over here so he didn't have his 'new' car at the moment which made Louis quite frustrated with himself at the moment.

He didn't live too far away, but it was still a half an hour walk... That is if you walked the normal route. Louis has always cut through the woods. No matter how many times his parents told him not to in fear of it happening again, he found him self subconsciously walking closer and closer to the woods each day until he was basically lost in the woods one day. That's how he met Niall.

Louis was half way there when he suddenly changed his mind. Instead of going home, he decided to go to this certain spot he found one day. A spot where he found the most connected. It was a very small clearing with a lot of underbrush and bright colored wild flowers. But that wasn't what caught his attention the most that day. It was the small ruin of an old cottage that looked like it has been through so much. It had vines crawling up each side and missing a few bricks and windows. What interested Louis the most was the railings with on the windows. It must have been an escape house or something. Inside the house, however, it was fully stocked. There was nice old wooden furniture that was a bit dusty and rotten but they still worked. It was two stories but the stairs to the top floor was barricaded of like you would see in those post apocalyptic movies and Louis was a bit too weak to lift any of those crates blocking the stairway.

When Louis arrived, he didn't go straight into the building like normal. Instead he walked over to a small, mossy, stone bench placed against the wall and was partially hidden beneath the tall grass. Louis really like this place. The reason was probably because no one knew about it. He asked Niall if he knew of an old abandoned house in the woods but he didn't. And neither did his parents... Or the town library. He felt safe. No one could ever find him here.

Once Louis settled down, he slid the stolen article out of his pocket. He looked at it and once more. Sure enough, the article still said the same thing as it did back at Niall's place. But means one thing. The wolves were nearby. He might see them tonight. Without hesitation, he stood up and nearly ran home.

That smell.  
It was very familiar.  
I lift my nose in the air and try to sense the direction of its location.   
Very familiar.  
Taking one look back at the rest of us, I limp off in the other direction. I don't know if the scent means danger but I'm going to find out.


End file.
